1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rearview mirror device provided at a vehicle door panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a door mirror device that can turn between an expanded position, where the mirrored surface faces towards the approximate rear direction of the vehicle, and a folded position, where the mirrored surface faces the interior of a cab in the vehicle's widthwise direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a means for a vehicle occupant to visually confirm what is behind the vehicle includes a door mirror provided on the door panel of the vehicle. An example of this type of door mirror is disclosed in the Gazette of the unexamined Japanese Utility Model No. 6-79647. In this publication, a vehicle door mirror device is described where the visor of the door mirror is turned with the driving force of a motor. The mirror can be displaced between an expanded position (i.e., an in-use position) where the mirrored surface faces towards the approximate rear direction of the vehicle and a folded position, where the mirrored surface faces towards the inside of the cab in the approximate left-right directions of the vehicle.
The vehicle door mirror device disclosed in this publication has a door mirror frame that is turnably and axially supported on the shaft of a base plate provided at the overhanging portion of the base. Further, a ring-shaped stopper plate is arranged at the base plate coaxially with the shaft.
At one side in the axial direction of the stopper plate, inclined surfaces are formed at three places every 120° along the peripheral direction of the stopper plate. A ball is arranged on each of these inclined surfaces. The balls enter into bearing pockets formed in the frame so when the frame turns around the shaft, the balls roll on the inclined surfaces while turning with the frame around the shaft.
When the frame turns with the driving force of the motor one way around the shaft at a constant angle, the balls come into contact in the peripheral direction of the stopper plate with the walls between the adjoining inclined surfaces. Due to this, turning of the frame in one direction around the shaft is restricted.
Further, when the frame turns from this state at a constant angle around the shaft in the other direction due to the driving force of the motor, the balls enter into holes formed in the inclined surfaces on the stopper plate while a stopper formed on the base plate comes into contact with a stopper receiver formed on the frame. Due to this, turning of the frame in the other direction around the shaft is restricted.
In this manner, the frame turns between each of one direction and the other direction around the shaft until restricted, whereby, as described above, the door mirror moves between an expanded position (i.e., an in-use position) where the mirrored surface faces towards the approximate rear direction of the vehicle and a folded position, where the mirrored surface faces towards the inside of the cab in the approximate left-right directions of the vehicle.
It should be noted that the turning angle of the door mirror differs with each type of vehicle. Further, even with the same type of car, the turning angle of the door mirror changes depending on whether it is attached to the door panel on the driver side or the passenger side, or on whether the driver's seat is to the right or left side of the passenger seat.
Here, with the vehicle door mirror device disclosed in the aforementioned publication, the angle of turning of the frame (from a state where the balls are in contact with the walls to where the balls enter the holes formed in the inclined surfaces) corresponds to the turning angle of the door mirror between the expanded and folded positions. When the specifications of the turning angle of the door mirror differ, it is necessary to change the positions where the holes are formed on the inclined surfaces of the stopper plate for each different specification.
For this reason, a different stopper plate has to be prepared for each differing specification in turning angle of the door mirror. This causes an increase both in the types of parts used and the costs thereof.